


Hands On Me

by hockeylvr59 (gleefanatic)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefanatic/pseuds/hockeylvr59
Relationships: Josh Anderson (Hockey RPF)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Hands On Me

Josh had been driving you absolutely crazy all night long. You’d had to work so you’d arrived at the charity event about thirty minutes late after running home, changing into your dress and quickly doing your hair and makeup. Having promised to meet Josh here, as soon as you arrived you took off in search of him, stopping to chat with Seth and Zach about where you could find your boyfriend. 

Sliding your hand along his lower back, you slid in beside him as he talked with someone about the season and how he hoped to be back onto the ice soon. Sensing that it was you he didn’t look down right away, instead, finishing his conversation before excusing himself so that he could properly greet his girlfriend. 

Leaning up to press a soft kiss to his lips you smiled as you watched him take in your appearance, his eyes going dark. 

“You look fucking gorgeous.” He mumbled into your ear. “But did you have to wear this dress?” It was the dress that you’d purchased for your one year anniversary and he’d been unable to keep his hands off of you that night. With the way he was looking at you now it seemed like tonight would be very similar except tonight he had to be on his best behavior which is why you’d worn the dress to tease him. 

The problem was you weren’t sure if Josh was even capable of being on his best behavior. Because the entire time you were up talking with fans and sponsors, Josh’s hand was roaming over your lower back, his fingers rubbing circles up and down your spine making you shiver under his touch. When you’d returned to your table for dinner, Josh’s hand fell to your thigh under the slit of your dress and he inched his way higher and higher along your flesh, slipping his fingers between your thighs when you’d shifted while chatting with Pierre’s date. 

Immediately you’d reached down to push his hand away but Josh was persistent despite the glare you sent his way. Needless to say, you were grateful when dinner was over and you could get up from the table, forcing your boyfriend to stop teasing you and making you desperate for him. With him working to heal from injury it had been too long since the two of you had really been intimate and Josh knew that you were wound up tight in frustration. 

Though his touch had been driving you completely crazy from the moment he first laid a hand on you, it was the words he whispered into your ear as you slow danced that snapped what little self-control you had left. Stretching up on tiptoe, your hands locked around the back of his neck, you whispered lowly in his ear. 

“So help me god…if you do not get me out of here right now…” You didn’t finish the end of your threat because you knew that you didn’t need to. Josh was just as high strung as you were, if not more so because he didn’t have all of his normal outlets of distraction. 

Tugging you off of the dance floor he guided you back to your table to gather your things before quickly leading you out of the ballroom. As you left, your eyes met those of Nick Folino and Josh’s captain fought back a laugh while sending you a wink and waving you out. 

The car ride home was almost worse than the event itself had been. The minute Josh had started the car and started navigating the familiar Columbus streets his hand fell to your thigh again, pushing your dress to the side as he ran his fingers up your inner thigh. He’d made so many promises of what he wanted to do to you that now you just needed him to make good on them and then some. 

The moment the car stopped, Josh was undoing your seatbelt and racing around the car to help you out. The moment the elevator door closed leaving you in moderate privacy his lips were on your in a demanding and passionate kiss. As soon as Josh got your apartment door open, you were pressed against it, his hands tangling in your hair as you kicked your heels off and attempted to set your purse onto the nearby table. 

A trail of clothes followed you from the front door to the bedroom, and by the time you reached the bed, you were left in nothing but your panties while Josh wore only his boxer briefs. The look in his eyes was fiery and lusty and the way his hands were groping and tweaking at your breasts had sweat pooling on your skin, your core already soaked from all of tonight’s teasing. 

“Josh please…” You begged, needing him to just fuck you already because you’d been waiting for him for the last few hours. A ripping sound filled your ears as you felt your panties fall to the ground and suddenly Josh was kneeling in front of you, your left leg hiked up over his shoulder as his hands on your waist held you upright. 

There were few things that you loved more than the feeling of Josh’s mouth on you. While some nights he was slow and took his time eating you out, tonight his actions were frantic and fierce and it was clear that his sole goal was to bring you to orgasm as quickly as possible. With his tongue fucking up into you and his nose brushing against your clit, your legs quickly became wobbly and Josh’s hands gripped you tighter as he growled against your skin. 

Tonight was going to be one of those nights that caused you to wake with bruises littering your skin but the pleasure Josh was bringing you was so well worth it. The scratch of Josh’s beard only added to the pain/pleasure scale and it took one scrape of his teeth over your clit for you to fall apart above him, your fingers gripping at his hair as your legs completely buckled on you. 

Thankfully Josh saw your jelly legs coming and the moment your weight fell on him he was already in the process of gently guiding you back onto the bed. Josh’s mouth didn’t leave your core until you had come down from your high and started to push him away due to sensitivity. With a gentle bite to your thigh, Josh slid up the bed to kiss you, the taste of yourself filling his mouth. 

For just a moment things were soft and slow again, Josh knowing your limits on when he could push you or when you needed a moment. The second that he read your body language as a go, however, he was motioning for you to flip onto your stomach, grabbing a few pillows to rest under your hips. As you were getting yourself settled, Josh slipped out of his boxer briefs and climbed back onto the bed behind you. 

There was a level of anticipation as to when Josh was finally going to move. For a moment he lured you into a sense of false security, rubbing his hand over your back and gently lining his tip up to your entrance. You’d only realized what he was doing a split second before he moved and you were unable to even let out a breath as his hips pistoned forward, driving into your own until he quickly bottomed out before retreating just as quickly. 

There was no other way to describe this other than that Josh was really and truly fucking you. Using your body to bring himself pleasure and though it was rough you absolutely couldn’t get enough. The pace and force had you cumming around him quickly but Josh didn’t falter, continuing until he drew a third and fourth orgasm from your body before he finally let himself go, grunts filling the air as the warmth of his seed spilled inside you. Though it wasn’t as strong as the previous orgasms, the feeling of him caused you to shake beneath him once more your body completely overwhelmed. 

It was the contrast of his aftercare to his frantic fucking that truly drew you back to reality, rolling onto your back as Josh cleaned you up gently with a wet washcloth before tugging one of his t-shirts over your body and climbing into bed beside you. As you cuddled up next to him you couldn’t help but laugh aloud at his one and only comment. 

“Have I mentioned how much I love that dress?” 


End file.
